Letters
by GLITTERXGURL
Summary: Ten people. Ten anonymous letters. Secrets spilled, enemies formed, and friends found. AU.
1. Chapter 1

Fanfiction, I miss you. And I'm back now. If I don't write, I am not going to eat any dessert at Christmas. That should keep me motivated (:

And in case ya didn't know, this is an um what's it called…ten-shot! You know, like ten chapters from ten different people's POV.

I dunno where this came from…just something I had been thinking of writing for a while, but never got around to it.

Disclaimer: Don't own nuthin'

* * *

"You're _assignment_," Mrs. Blank, the grade eleven People's Relations teacher, emphasized the word 'assignment'. "Is to write a note to someone. Anyone in this class."

She paused as her students looked around, choosing who to write a note to. "It will be completely anonymous. No one will know you wrote it. At the end of the week, you will hand your notes in to me –I promise I won't read them-, and I will hand them out to who they're for.

"Now when you receive a note, you cannot mention what it says to anyone. Not your best friend, not your parents, not your pets. No one. Got it?" the class nodded. "Okay, then. I want this done by tomorrow. Papers and pens ready?"

She checked the clock.

"Go."

* * *

Massie Block knew exactly who she wanted to write to. She glanced around the room once, making sure no one was watching her. Sure that no one was, she began to scribble.

--

Dear Dylan,

Just because we're friends doesn't mean I like you. Okay, that sounds bitchy. But what I mean is, I don't like…well…no that's not what I want to say. I love you, you know that. But I'm…I dunno, I am _afraid _of you. I'm afraid that you're better than me.

In fact, you _are _better than me. I know you are. I'm jealous of how wherever you are, whoever you're with, you manage to brighten the room and make everyone smile.

I remember one night at a sleepover, you had come with your eyes all red and you were crying. You had told us that Dune had just broken up with you, after pressuring you to have sex. And you had had it with him.

I remember feeling pleased and pissed at the same time. Pissed that you had done something I hadn't yet, but pleased that you had been dumped.

I know how much you loved Dune. And thinking back to how I was so _happy _that you were down makes me feel horrible.

Did you know you have the power to run the Pretty Committee? You do. You're pretty enough, and smart and in control and nice.

That's something else I'm jealous of. You're a _kind _person, Dyl. I'm not. And I never can be. Even when I want to be nice, it's so hard to. But you're always so nice. You even thank the cab drivers after they drop us off somewhere!!

What I'm trying to say is, I'm sorry. For being a bitch. For making you uncomfortable about your weight. For being a bad friend.

We're best friends Dylan. Let's keep it that way.

Xo


	2. Chapter 2

Wow thanks for all the feedback guys (: I wasn't expecting it!! And I was seriously considering deleting this because after I read the first chapter, I hated it. But because of you all, I'll continue!

* * *

Claire,

So remember last summer when we were all hanging out at Massie's? And she had asked us who we all liked and shit? I lied when I answered. Obviously, I told it was Leesh 'cause she's my girlfriend and would clearly be pissed if I'd told the truth, and 'cause I do like Alicia.

Just not as much as you.

Yeah I feel like a total douche since you're dating (and practically engaged to) Josh, but I can't hide how I feel about you.

Did you know I remember everything about last summer, when Alicia was in Spain and Josh was in Manhattan at the internship? We spent _every _day together, and I couldn't have loved it more.

We'd spend the days doing the coolest things –going to the zoo, eating ice cream while floating around in your pool, dangling my sister's Barbie dolls and your brother's autographed Tony Hawk shoes off the roof of that old house.

And then at night, we would just lie in my backyard, watching the stars, drinking hot chocolate, telling secrets. I told you stuff I hadn't told anyone else. You told me stuff that your girlfriends couldn't be trusted with.

On the fifth of August, I had decided I was going to tell you how I felt about you. But then when you didn't show up at Starbucks the next morning for our usual Double Chocolate-y Chip frappucinos, I knew that Josh must have come back.

And sure enough, in my inbox, Josh had said 'hey dude i'm back in town –meet up at Cam's for beers 2nite'

And I knew our summer of secrets, of friendship, was over. Once September first rolled around, it would be just a memory.

I was right. We don't talk now, save for the once-a-week 'hey how R U?' text. I think you've noticed I never reply. I want to, but I can't. I'd end up saying something about how I'm not okay, because the girl I'm in love with is banging my best friend.

I know my letter isn't very anonymous, but I don't care, Claire. I want you to know that I really like you. Stay with Josh, though. I'll stay together with Alicia. That's how things are supposed to be. I know you and Josh will make great parents one day.

I'll get over you eventually, but it will be hard. We're never going to be together, our fates just aren't intertwined.

I love you.


	3. Chapter 3

Gah! Thankyouthankyouthankyou! I love you all for the awesome reviews (: It seriously makes my day when I open Gmail and see an inbox full of reviews! And you'll find out who wrote the last letter in the end (:

I hate how short these are...but I can't write long letters without giving a lot away, you know? But after I'm through with the letters and I'm writing the conclusion, it will all make sense and will be long (:

* * *

Kempy,

Dump Massie. You have to! You and I have been best friends since the fetus, but so have Massie and I! I know things that she's not telling you.

I love you –as a friend-, and as much as I love Massie, you need to know that…well how can I put this gently? She's fucking your best friend. Sorry I know that's not gentle but…well its true!

Just dump her spoiled ass and be done with her. Even I'm getting tired of her! And I'm her best friend. But she puts us both down.

I didn't write this letter just to tell you to dump Massie Block, but to tell you I'm really glad we're friends. I don't know what I'd do if I didn't have you to vent to, to cry with, to laugh with, then I swear I would be, like, dead.

So thanks, you truly are a great friend (: By the way, Caramel Macchiatos tomorrow at Starbucks? Extra caffeine, my treat!

Ove-Lay Ou-Yay


	4. Chapter 4

Thanks again for the reviews, loves (: you don't know how excited I get when I log onto Gmail and see an inbox full of 'em.

Oh and a Happy Hanukah/ Merry Christmas/ Merry Kwanza/ Happy holidays everyone!

* * *

JH

I'm sorry dude.

I really didn't want you to know in the form of a fucking letter but I can't tell you face-to-face.

I really am sorry. I didn't know it was going to happen! It just…did!

I slept with Claire.

I'm sorry. I don't want this to ruin our friendship!

But if I were you, I wouldn't be concerned with _me_! I've seen the way someone else looks at her! Even though he's dating Alicia.

Remember when you and I were interning at the soccer magazine up in NY? He and Claire became pretty close…maybe close in the biblical sense too…

Just because I slept with your girl doesn't mean it meant anything! You know that I sleep with lots of girls!

Oh. I just realized how sleazy I sound.

So dude we're still bros right? Bros before hoes and all the shit?

Peace dude


	5. Chapter 5

I know I'm posting this chapter the second after I posted chapter four, but consider it an early Christmas present (:

* * *

Derrick

We've been dating for forever now…since grade eight, right? And I love you but I can't do this anymore. Do us as a couple.

I slept with Kemp. I'm sorry. It was one of those drunken hookups that don't mean a thing. You and Massie probably both hate me. I'm so sorry.

Like I said, I was drunk, he was drunk and it was at Olivia Ryan's birthday party. You were off trying to talk to Claire and I just…I don't know, Derrick. I know we were both planning on saving ourselves for each other and I just went and totally fucked it up.

But that's why I'm breaking up with you. I care about you too much to let you be with someone like me.

Besides, I know how you feel about Claire. It's so obvious. I think maybe that's why I slept with Kemp. That night I just saw you trying and trying to get Claire's attention, and I was so tired of being second best to you, even though I was your girlfriend. So in an attempt to get _your _attention, I ended up getting Kemp's.

So goodbye. Know that I love you, but don't deserve you.


End file.
